


everything wrong

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: the tragedy of the professor [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Yandere, Yandere Jean Descole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole & Hershel Layton, Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: the tragedy of the professor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	everything wrong

Hershel's chin rested on top of Descole's shoe. Beads of sweat grazed his forehead as he looked up at the masked man. The masked man gave him a grin and chuckled. "My, my, Layton." He taunted as he rested his foot on the floor. He stood up and looked down at the man.

"I haven't seen you like this. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Descole said, his voice like poison. He leaned down and gripped his hair with his hand, giving it a hard pull.

"I'm so glad I have you with me. Now you're _all mine_ for the taking."


End file.
